ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Kataris 26
The Kataris 26 is a Bolivian rebel group who is opposed to the Santa Blanca drug cartel. Origins and History When the Santa Blanca Cartel arrived in Bolivia and sent their sicarios to convert cocaleros to their cause through assassinations and intimidation, most of them got scared and submitted to the Santa Blanca. However, a small group of cocaleros decided to fight back. Other Bolivians rallied to their cause, and the Kataris 26 started to set up camp in the provinces of Itacua. Today, the fight with the cartel and Unidad goes on for the Kataris 26, led by the charismatic Pac Katari. The Kataris 26 is mainly aiming to drive the Santa Blanca Cartel out of the country to get the coca production back into Bolivian cocaleros’ hands and to overthrow the current corrupt government represented by Unidad throughout the country. As they are a group of normal citizens working from the shadows, they do not possess any specific type of physical infrastructure. The rebel group can be found anywhere preparing action and fighting the other factions, while some of their members are sometimes captured and kept in enemy camps and prisons. DEA agent and cartel infiltrator Ricky Sandoval recruited rebels to eliminate the cartel heads, but they were all killed, blowing his cover. They are assisted by Nomad's Ghost Recon team once Operation Kingslayer starts. They're helping the Katari 26 to become stronger by providing them with resources, delivering imprisoned rebels, or completing the Rebel Ops side-missions. After much of the cartel is destabilized, the rebels turn on the Ghosts so they can free the country without outside influence. The Ghosts race past rebel checkpoints to confront El Sueño in his mausoleum. In Fallen Ghosts, the Kataris 26 return, and they have seized new weapons and former cartel bases such as the ship wreck in Caimanes, specifically the rebels carry things such as D-50s, and rarely use AK-47s in specific circumstances and instead usually use M4A1s. They also use SR-25s instead of the M40A5, but still use the PKP just like in the base game. They no longer use Skorpions or SR-3Ms. Since you cannot acquire the regular PKP in Fallen Ghosts, the only way to obtain one is through taking one off a rebel who has fallen. Weaponry and equipment They are armed with Skorpions, AK-47s, SR-3Ms, M40A5s and 6P41s. Some are armed with M4A1s, but turned to AK-47s or 6P41s when killed. Each tactical vehicle they have has a M134 minigun on it, but can only turn less than 180 degrees at the front. Members of Kataris 26 Gallery rebel_soldier.jpg|Rebel Veteran rebel_soldier2.jpg|Rebel Rifleman rebel_gunman.jpg|Rebel Gunman rebel_sniper.jpg|Rebel Sniper rebel_MG.jpg|Rebel Heavy Gunner |undefined|link=undefined Behind the scenes *Players can assist the rebels as part of side-missions in the game. Known as Rebel Ops. *In the Ghost Recon network app, players can see Karen Bowman start the rebels in the game. *The rebels can be found around the map riding in pick ups and technicals with their coloring and symbol as well as the words "Luchar para Bolivia" which translates to "Fight for Bolivia". *In the Fallen Ghosts DLC, there are new Rebel Ops, some involve you weakening the Los Extranjeros in some way, some such involve you hunting down some mole, or capturing a guard tower for the Rebels throughout the countryside, or capturing a Rebel VIP. Once the main "regular" set of Rebel Ops for Fallen Ghosts are completed 1 extra one for each category will be unlocked. Appearances *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Organizations